


We are born

by sextustarquinius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextustarquinius/pseuds/sextustarquinius
Summary: Derek could see in Stiles’ eyes their marriage and — what would sound impossible to him a few moments ago — a normal life, out of Beacon Hills: an apartment in New York, Stiles on TV and Derek as a beta in a brand new pack, one that is united and very supportive, in which everybody is friend. And a MMA fighter. Pics on Instagram with thousands of likes.





	We are born

Always after sex, Stiles doesn’t take too long to fall asleep, a low snore getting out of a little gap in his mouth.  
Derek felt something strange in his guts when they met fot the first time, like a miner founding a diamond. He couldn’t guess how precious that thing is. Even though a lot of events crossed Derek’s path to Scott’s, it was Stiles the most magnetic event that brought Derek near him over and over again.  
Even though he wouldn’t assume that, at the beginning, after a few nsfw dreams, Derek knew there was something solid between the two of them. Or he was going insane, really, there was this option too. He wondered what an annoying, skinny and defenseless teenage boy have to make Derek feel like this about him?  
Empathy. Since he was a child and his family died, Derek couldn’t count on no one (because uncle Peter wasn’t such an exemple of loving and understanding), and Stiles seemed the first person in ages to care about him. Scott and these other kids did it as well, but not like Stiles did: the snow white freaky boy had a shine in his eyes every time he saved Derek’s life, and vice vesa. It’s amazing how they built such a strong connection just trying to save the town’s people. Sometimes Stiles touched Derek, just a light hand in his arm, but it felt like a comfy hug. Derek used to hold still his will to hug Stiles, holding him close and tight.  
And a flame in his heart. Stiles was the first person to not be scared by his frowning, which was actually due the fact he was a bitter person, and not much the fact he wanted to intimidate everyone. Stiles melted down the walls he built. However, Stiles knew that the sourwolf is more beautiful smiling, showing his human teeth, not wolf’s. For that, the boy used to tell jokes with terrible punch lines, memes and stuff Derek didn’t understand but he laughed. Laughed ‘cause Stiles laughs in a very funny way. He is actually cute.  
The fact was, at the beginning, Derek thought the younger boy was just filling a teddy bear role: calming his fears at night and making him less lonely. He was wrong, obviously, just as Derek feared. Without much touch to treat people, the sourwolf was afraid to hurt someone’s feelings — specially Stiles’.  
“Ha, come on, Derek”, Stiles said, getting closer, “we’ve been through a lot, but not through love. Let’s give it a try. You don’t have to be always alone”.  
Derek could see in Stiles’ eyes their marriage and — what would sound impossible to him a few moments ago — a normal life, out of Beacon Hills: an apartment in New York, Stiles on TV and Derek as a beta in a brand new pack, one that is united and very supportive, in which everybody is friend. And a MMA fighter. Pics on Instagram with thousands of likes.  
“All right”, Derek said, giving in to hapiness, “Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”  
“Wow, that’s such a difficult question… I’ll have to think about it and I’ll give you an answer as soon as possible”, and he stood up and left the room. Like serious?  
“Okay, done thinking”, Stiles said, entering in the room a second after, “I totally accept, you dumbass”. And laughed that laugh Derek loves so much.  
But he did that frown and looked furious at Stiles, that stopped laughing and made an concerned expression.  
“Just kidding”, Derek said, already smiling that smile Stiles loves so much.  
“You learn fast, don’t you?”  
Well, after that they actually moved to New York, Stiles actually started doing comedy stand up, Derek started fighting and joined a brand new pack. And, of course, thousand of likes. Life was finally healthy.  
So in their big white bed, Derek wondered how would they turn out as parents? He wanted a girl to call his little princess, to wear a Superman costume in Halloween while she’s Wonder Woman and Stiles is Batman. He wanted uncle Peter, aunt Cora and grandpa Noah taking care and raising her as well, giving all the love and support she deserves. Her name may be Rose, graceful and beautiful as the flower, or Jade, a stunning and formless splendor. Or it can be twins too, just to dress them up with matching clothes.  
Now, feeling the weight of Stiles’ head against his chest, Derek was feeling in a classic painting: he’s a mythological creature contemplating a beauty, that’d be Stiles. They’re surrounded by trees and flowers, breeze and grass and laughs. Which are their friends and family. Once in a while, Scott, Lydia, Isaac and others come to visit them and get amazed by everything in New York City, a world very far from a small town threaten very often by any kind of creatures. Not that in big cities there are none, but even humans kill theirselves a lot. Just Lydia is very very comfortable with the city environment.  
Anyway, Stiles opens his eyes, still sleepy, and asks: “You’re awake?”, and Derek replies: “What is it?”. Stiles answers as he gets up: “I’m thirsty”. As he leaves the room, Derek takes a look in his pale skin, from the nape to the butt.  
He should sleep now. So he waits for Stiles to come back, feeling his cock speaking with him. “Not now, bro, in the morning you can have it”. When Stiles returns, he‘s bracing himself due the cold air. Fall is finally finishing. “The weather is the only thing that makes me homesick”, Stiles says as he lays down, sticking his back on Derek’s torso, who hugged him right away.  
“Let’s buy a beach house in L. A.”, Derek suggests, kissing Stiles’ nape and shoulders. “Uhum”, he answers, going back to sleep. Derek smirks and closes his eyes, although he knows he’s not gonna sleep. His head couldn’t stop thinking, because — how curious — he was so happy, he could jump and yell all night, just because he’s being someone he never thought he would be. Again he catches himself hearing Stiles’ low snore. That little fucker mouth can suck a cock in such an awesome way. Usually they argue a lot about little things, but Stiles usually blows Derek’s face to distract him, or Derek point at random things to distract Stiles. If someone else sees them doing this may think they’re the stupidest or crazy. Their serious fights, however, can drive them both mad — Stiles, ‘cause he’s stubborn, and Derek, ‘cause, besides he’s stubborn, he get angry very quick. So the only way possible to overflow this rage is sex. Like _wild_ sex. In a way or another, even their fights ends up in a wonderful way. He could consider himself the luckiest man in the world and could thank any god for this, or all of them: the opportunity to, for the first time since he was born, live.


End file.
